


В болезни, в здравии и в линьке

by Eltera1103



Series: Мохнатый цикл [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Брок и Баки линяют, Стив – страдает и ищет способы избавиться от лишней шерсти в доме. Не очень удачно. Еще один внезапносиквел (на этот раз последний! Точно-точно!).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Мохнатый цикл [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839787
Kudos: 28





	В болезни, в здравии и в линьке

В свежезаваренном чае меланхолично плавали шерстинки – одна длинная, черная, с серебристым кончиком, а вторая – короткая, бежевого цвета. Стив смотрел на них уже добрых четыре минуты, судя по настенным часам, и медленно закипал.

Он даже глотка сделать не успел, прежде чем чертова шерсть, витавшая в воздухе, спланировала прямиком в его чашку.

Стив, конечно, очень любил свое волосатое семейство, но иногда ему безумно хотелось придушить и Брока, и Баки.

Которые к календарной зиме внезапно начали линять, засыпая все вокруг шерстью. При том что в обычное время ни шерстинки из них выдернуть было невозможно, Стив еще тогда, в самом начале, с Броком попытался.

Надо отдать должное этим двум мохнатым задницам, они без разговоров ежедневно проходились по всем комнатам с пылесосом, но пользы от этого не было никакой.

Выловив из чая шерсть, Стив накрыл чашку блюдцем и придвинул к себе тарелку с уже остывшей пастой. Через пару минут стало понятно, что завтрак у него слегка не задался – во рту опять оказались жесткие волоски.

Невольно вспомнилось утверждение Ванды: «Для людей с домашними животными шерсть – это приправа».

Видимо, ему оставалось или смириться и подождать, пока Баки с Броком перелиняют, или искать выход из ситуации, который устроил бы сразу всех.

Сплевывая на край тарелки шерстинки, Стив философски решил подождать. Не будет же линька длиться вечно?

Через пару недель стало понятно, что так легко он не отделается. В джете Тони, стряхивая с его костюма шерсть, издевательски поинтересовался, не ночевал ли он на псарне. Брок с Баки, присутствовавшие при этом, немедленно перекинулись и ощерились так, будто собирались очень по-собачьи вцепиться обидчику в штаны.

Тони, впрочем, и сам был весь в шерсти – Пеппер, видимо, тоже начала линять. Вот только она давно уже завела кота (на которого Тони все и валил) – здоровенного перса со сплюснутой мордой, точь-в-точь повторяющего ее собственный окрас.

Когда Стив поделился этим наблюдением с Броком, тот только посмеялся. Дуалы, у которых были отношения с обычными людьми, как выяснилось, в обязательном порядке заводили домашних питомцев, потому что невидимая в обычное время шерсть (или перья) в линьку неприлично сыпалась у всех. Так что, конспирации ради, дуалы и притаскивали домой животных, на которых можно будет свалить мусор.

Стив представил парочку собак, сыплющих шерсть вместе с Броком и Баки, и передернулся. Этого он бы не пережил.

В постели тоже пришлось отказаться от «фетишизма» – потому что однажды вместо секса они втроем полчаса вылавливали у Стива из глаза насмерть застрявшую шерстинку, которую было не видно, но которая царапала так, что слезы лились. Брок извинялся, Баки, лейкой от душа промывая ему глаза, смеялся, а Стив в это время пытался мысленно медитировать, хотя ему казалось, что от злости он сам сейчас обратится как минимум в крокодила.

После этого стало понятно, что шерсть объявила ему войну – бессмысленную и беспощадную. И Стив уже проиграл несколько крупных боев и каждый день подвергался нападениям партизан, оседающих в его посуде.

Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы Стив как-то не подслушал в кафе разговор двух девушек, одна из которых безуспешно боролась с волосатостью своего мейн-куна. Об этой породе Стив знал только, что это коты – здоровенные, едва ли не с собаку размером, и шерсти с них наверняка было много.

Едва удержавшись от того, чтобы подсесть за их столик и начать конспектировать, Стив вдоволь нагрел уши, вооружился потом интернетом и начал готовить ответные боевые действия.

К притащенному новому пылесосу с какой-то там супер насадкой для сбора шерсти Брок с Баки отнеслись подозрительно. Стив, у которого перед глазами сладко стояла картина, увиденная в статье – довольная сверх меры женщина, вычесывающая собаку пылесосом, – расстелил на полу плед и потребовал улечься на него.

– Ты серьезно, да? – скептически поинтересовался Брок, пролиставший инструкцию.

Баки, с детства привыкший поддерживать любую, даже самую безумную идею Стива, хохотнул и стянул футболку. Состроил невинное лицо, в которое никто не поверил бы, и скинул еще и штаны вместе с бельем.

– У меня шерсти в двойном размере, надо тщательно вычесывать, – хлопнув глазами, сообщил Баки и разлегся на пледе, с удовольствием потянувшись.

Стив залип на его широкой спине, специально выставленной напоказ упругой заднице, и подумал, что идея с пылесосом была дурацкой. С собакой она, может, и сработала бы, но собаки-то не станут вот так выгибаться, бросая чувственный взгляд через плечо, и прикусывать губу.

У Стива разом пересохло в горле, а в груди жадно, голодно заворочалось предвкушение. Захотелось плюнуть на собственную затею, подхватить Баки под горло ладонью, накрыть всем собой, с привычной остротой ощущая их с Броком присутствие. В голове зашумело, к низу живота горячо прилила кровь, и Стив, инстинктивно сжав свой моментально затвердевший член ладонью через домашние штаны, тяжело сглотнул.

Брок, следивший за Баки с одобрительным любованием, коротко глянул на Стива, ухмыльнулся и, поднявшись с дивана, тоже разделся. Очень неторопливо разделся, аккуратно складывая одежду, будто и не замечая двух пылких взглядов.

Шерстяные войска послали диверсионный отряд, перед которым Стив был бессилен. Дышать становилось тяжелее с каждой секундой, и только укоризненно касавшийся его ноги пылесос пока помогал сдерживаться.

Брок легко опустился на колени, чуть подтолкнул Баки, молчаливо призывая его подвинуться, а тот, перевернувшись на спину, затянул его на себя. Перекинулся, обрастая серебристой шерстью, коротко рыкнул – о, Стив хорошо знал этот заигрывающий, призывный рык – и вцепился в Брока, как клещ, стискивая пальцами его задницу.

От одного вида его светлых ладоней на смуглой коже Стиву захотелось засосаться в чертов пылесос самому, чтобы не мучиться. Брок поощрительно прогнулся в спине, поцеловал Баки так, что тот заскулил, толкаясь бедрами вверх, и Стив не выдержал.

– Брейк! Прекратите! – рявкнул он, шлепнув Баки по руке.

Заодно попало и Броку, и этот звонкий шлепок по его заднице – чертовски привлекательной, аппетитной заднице – стек Стиву прямиком в пах, прострелил возбуждением так, что на мгновение потемнело в глазах.

Брок, тоже успевший обернуться, заворчал и, лизнув Баки в губы, все-таки послушно слез с него.

– Давай, Роджерс, соси, – разрешил он, оставаясь на четвереньках.

Его длинные, покрытые черным мехом уши насмешливо, прямо-таки издевательски подрагивали, и Стиву мучительно захотелось за них дернуть.

Баки заржал, перевернулся обратно на живот, с явным удовольствием потеревшись тяжелым членом о плед, боднул Брока головой и оглянулся на Стива.

– Ну и? И, кстати, мне встать? Остаться лежать? – поинтересовался он, насмешливо щурясь, и вернулся обратно к человеческому облику.

Стив закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти, пытаясь напомнить себе, ради чего вообще затевалась вся эта возня. Воспоминания о шерстинке в глазу слегка сбавили градус напряженности, но надолго этой терапии явно не хватило бы ни при каком раскладе.

– Лежи, – сказал Стив, подходя поближе и опускаясь рядом с Баки.

Пылесос зловеще сверкал на свету хромированным корпусом, шланг шипел, подтягиваемый к их импровизированному лежбищу. Баки легко перетек в собаку, чья короткая шерсть мешалась куда больше, чем длинная волчья, и уложил голову на скрещенные руки, подставляя спину с рыжевато-коричневой полосой.

Стив, скептически разглядывая небольшую, похожую на расческу-мутанта насадку для вычесывания, погладил Баки по твердой спине ладонью. Насадка для узкой полоски шерсти была явно великовата.

Брок, насмешливо наблюдая за его изысканиями, лег на бок, подложив под голову локоть, и лениво, будто нехотя, огладил свой член – напряженный, красивый, – и Стив как наяву ощутил его теплую тяжесть, солоноватую терпкость вкуса на языке. Баки беспокойно заерзал, дернул задом, явно уловив, как и сверкнувший глазами Брок, его сложности, и Стив усилием воли заставил себя собраться.

На почти оглушающий в тишине их дома звук пылесоса Баки вздрогнул, оглядываясь через плечо.

– Только чего-нибудь нужного не засоси, ладно? – попросил он, перекрикивая пылесос, работавший, впрочем, не так громко, как ожидалось.

Брок хохотнул и, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд Стива, придвинулся поближе, разворачивая голову Баки к себе. Тот с готовностью подставил губы, моментально забывая про пылесос, а Стив все никак не мог оторвать от них взгляд. От волка и собаки.

Потому что этот барьер – видовой – был самым стойким и преодолевался куда труднее всех остальных. Прошло несколько месяцев, прежде чем Баки с его двумя сущностями и Брок приняли друг друга целиком, без остатка.

И если поначалу, когда Баки еще себя толком не контролировал, Брок умудрялся сдерживаться, то потом все снова затрещало по швам. Стив помнил, как дергался всякий раз, когда Баки, забываясь, тянулся к Броку, перекинувшись в собаку, а не в волка. Они оба тут же рявкали и щерились, инстинктивно защищаясь друг от друга, хотя в человеческом облике таких проблем не возникало. Совместное проживание, их смешавшийся в один тройной запах, общее «логово» постепенно все сгладили, но начало было... Сложным.

Сбавив мощность пылесоса, чтобы не причинить неудобств, Стив осторожно провел насадкой по спине Баки, прочесывая шерстинки. Тот оторвался от Брока и приподнялся на локтях, подставляя спину. Черт его знает, работала эта одобренная интернетом методика или нет, но беспокойство явно причиняла – потому что Баки нервно дергался, то приподнимался, то ложился обратно, а потом вцепился в Брока так, что тот оскалился, звонко клацнув зубами – аж звук работавшего пылесоса перекрыл.

Занервничавший следом за ними Стив хотел было закончить экзекуцию, но...

– А посильнее? – потребовал Баки, нетерпеливо поерзав.

Стив, ожидавший от него возмущений, а не этой просьбы, переглянулся с откатившимся обратно Броком, облизывавшим влажные припухшие губы, и переключил мощность.

На следующее же движение насадки по спине Баки застонал так порнографично, что у Стива задрожали руки, а Брок, вздыбив шерсть, нервно рявкнул, вскидываясь, как охотничий пес на звук выстрела.

– Ка-а-а-йф, – протяжно поделился впечатлениями Баки, поелозил по пледу и призывно приподнял ягодицы, подтягивая колени.

Не отреагировать на такое приглашение было невозможно, вот только Стив, запутавшись в чертовом шланге, оплетшем его руку, как щупальце, банально не успел. Ему оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как Брок, жадно урча, вылизывает Баки, проталкивая в него скользкие от слюны пальцы. В ушах шумно грохотала кровь, тело горело, как в лихорадке, а возбуждением – концентрированным, общим – хлестало так, что Стива затрясло.

Баки со стоном сильнее прогнулся в спине, подставляясь, и он, плюнув на пылесос, сел перед ним, заставляя подняться на колени, поцеловал, заводясь еще больше от колкости отросших клыков. Баки вцепился ему в плечи, легко прикусил губы и подбородок и хрипло вскрикнул, когда Брок особенно удачно двинул пальцами.

Даже на шерсть на лице Баки вдруг стало наплевать. 

– Вот и вычесались, – подытожил Стив, сползая на пол, лег на спину, огладил ладонью горячий, влажный от предэякулята член Баки и обхватил его губами.

Брок с другой стороны хмыкнул и утешительно почесал Стива по голове, просунув руку между бедер жалобно заскулившего Баки.

Забытый пылесос продолжал надсадно гудеть, злобно засасывая край пледа, но едва ли кто-то был в состоянии дотянуться до выключателя. Сознание заволакивало душным жаром, прокатывавшимся по телу, рядом, продолжая ласкать Баки пальцами, рычал Брок, сам Баки выл на одной ноте, мелко дрожа бедрами, и его знакомый до последней нотки вкус терпко оседал на языке.

Стиву было хорошо настолько, насколько вообще может быть хорошо человеку, который находится в одежде рядом с голыми любовниками и готов кончить просто так, без единого прикосновения, сытый одним только осознанием того, что они все были вместе.

На мгновение Стиву показалось, что Брок что-то сказал, но уцепиться за это мозг не успел – Баки гортанно застонал, выплескиваясь ему в рот, тяжело рухнул грудью сверху, едва не придавив, больно укусил за бок и пережал его член ладонью через одежду.

Стив недовольно дернул бедрами, накрыл руку Баки, пытаясь ее сдвинуть, но тот, обжигая горячим дыханием через ткань легкой футболки, не позволил. Плавно поднявшись, он отодвинулся, уступая место.

– Куда собрался, Роджерс? – поинтересовался Брок, оказываясь рядом. – Моя очередь, давай-давай, я тоже хочу! – кивнув на явно используемый не по инструкции пылесос, потребовал он, опускаясь на четвереньки и слизывая с губ Стива вкус Баки.

Стив, кое-как заставив себя подняться, послушно потянулся за пылесосом и запоздало вспомнил о чувствительности этой дорожки волос на спине. Разомлевший, довольный жизнью Баки перетек поближе к Броку, обхватывая ладонью его твердый, потемневший от прилившей крови член, и Стив подумал, что кое-чего интернет все-таки предусмотреть не мог.

Например, того, что для вычесывания дуалов пылесос не подходил вообще.

Шерсти меньше не становилось, и Стиву хватило терпения ровно на два дня, после которых он засел за новый план. На этот раз Стив подошел к вычесыванию с куда большей продуманностью. Для начала он сразу после работы утащил Брока с Баки в спальню, надеясь, что нескольких раундов секса хватит для того, чтобы они не заводились с пол-оборота от малейшего прикосновения к шерсти на спине.

И когда они, вымывшиеся, отужинавшие и расслабленные засели в гостиной, Стив достал купленную в зоомагазине пуходерку. Брок, наклонив голову набок, внимательно оглядел сначала собачью расческу, а затем и Стива, и приподнял брови.

– Я тебе не домашний питомец, Стив, отстань, – заявил он непреклонно и указал пальцем на Баки.

– А я питомец, что ли? – обиделся тот, швыряя в хохотнувшего Брока диванной подушкой.

Их шутливая драка вполне могла в следующие три минуты трансформироваться в порно, поэтому Стив поспешил вмешаться.

– Я, между прочим, пытаюсь искать компромисс! – сказал он, обвиняюще ткнув в сторону Брока пуходеркой.

– Я тоже, – согласился Брок и снова указал на Баки.

Баки скрестил на груди руки, негодующе сверкая глазами на них обоих, постоял так, но упрямства было не занимать всем троим. Брок делал вид, что в гостиной никого, кроме него, больше нет, а Стив зловеще поглаживал пальцами зубчики расчески. Ему в целом было все равно, из кого вычесывать шерсть.

– Я в первый раз согласился. Твоя очередь, – упорствовал Баки и, перекинувшись в волка, жалобно, просительно тявкнул.

Стив подавил ухмылку и по возможности незаметно покосился на Брока. У того сделалось ожидаемо сложное лицо – сопротивляться Баки, когда тот вот так, по-дуальски, просил, у него никогда не получалось. Ладно хоть у Баки доставало совести и любви не пользоваться этим часто.

Сдавшись, Брок кинул в Баки подушкой и, поднявшись на ноги, неторопливо разделся. На этот раз Стив, помня предыдущий опыт, уткнулся взглядом в пол, избегая смотреть на откровенные провокации.

Баки плюхнулся на диван и похлопал себя по бедрам. Брок, очень нехорошо ухмыльнувшись, улегся головой к нему на колени и смирно вытянул руки по бокам, насмешливо посматривая на Стива, который остро чувствовал, что его план обречен на провал.

Потому что не реагировать не получалось, несмотря на все то время, что они провели вместе. Продолжавший периодически посматривать все те глупые передачки с участием психологов Стив, наслушавшись историй про кризис отношений, ужасную, разрушающую вообще все бытовуху и привычку, даже одно время старательно прислушивался к себе, но так ничего подобного и не нашел. Каждый новый день с ними по-прежнему казался чудом, невероятной удачей, невесть за что на него снизошедшей.

Баки, растекшийся по дивану, лениво принялся гладить Брока по голове, прочесывая ему волосы пальцами живой руки, тот довольно что-то промычал и обратился, расслабляясь окончательно. Даже горевшие ровным желтым цветом глаза прикрыл, будто спать собрался.

С другой стороны, задремавший Брок, возможно, даст нормально себя вычесать. Баки, будто поняв, о чем Стив думает, насмешливо приподнял брови, одним этим жестом выказывая сомнение.

Места на диване, учитывая габариты Брока и Баки, не осталось вообще, поэтому пришлось тащить себе стул. Можно было, конечно, усесться на Брока верхом, но Стив предпочитал не дергать волка за хвост.

На первое прикосновение расчески Брок чуть напрягся, нервно дернул черным ухом, но глаз так и не открыл. И, к счастью, не стал ерзать, как Баки под пылесосом. Стив погладил его по напряженной спине, очерчивая пальцами мышцы, ощущавшиеся под кожей плотными жгутами.

Брок смешно фыркнул своим черным влажным носом и успокоился, снова расслабляясь. Стив, пока он не передумал, начал вычесывать его, стараясь не задевать кожу. Шерсть неохотно, но оседала на пуходерке. Воодушевленный Стив очистил расческу, откладывая пучок шерсти в сторону, и погрузился в почти медитативное состояние – монотонные однообразные движения успокаивали.

Блестящая черная шерсть лоснилась и смотрелась на смуглой широкой спине с почти вызывающей гармоничностью. Или это Стив уже настолько привык к повышенной волосатости своих домочадцев, что без шерсти они выглядели странно.

Брок никак не препятствовал «экзекуции», Баки тоже притих.

Притих он, правда, как выяснилось, не просто так. Стив поначалу даже внимания не обратил на то, что Брок неуютно заерзал, списав это на много раз доказанную чувствительность дорожки волос на спине, но из медитативной созерцательности его вывел резкий судорожный вздох. Повернув голову, Стив наткнулся взглядом на Баки – с ярко-алыми пятнами на скулах и влажными губами, которые он, видимо, очень пытаясь сдерживаться, искусал до болезненной красноты.

Брок, ухитрившийся незаметно подтянуться повыше, ласкал член Баки через одежду, мягко касался губами и языком, оставляя на серой ткани домашних штанов темные мокрые пятна.

– Ну вот, спалился ты, Барнс, – хмыкнул он, коротко оглянувшись на застывшего Стива.

Баки посмотрел на Стива далеким от адекватности, совершенно поплывшим взглядом и со стоном оттянул штаны вниз, чуть крепче сжал пальцы в волосах Брока. Тот дернул головой, стряхивая ладонь, и провел языком по его члену от основания до головки, потерся волосатой щекой и снова лизнул – широко, влажно.

У Стива от одного взгляда на все это во рту собралась вязкая горячая слюна. В рот Брок предусмотрительно не брал, опасаясь зацепить Баки клыками, так что вид открывался...

Просто открывался.

Возбуждение, обрушившееся, казалось, на все нервные окончания разом, вспыхнуло в мозгу, напрочь лишая мыслей, и Стива хватило только на то, чтобы податься вперед, к Баки, жадно целуя его.

Тот жарко выдохнул ему в губы, крепко обхватил обеими руками за плечи, и Стив, как никогда ярко ощущая свое неодиночество, свою связь, свою принадлежность, растворился, потерялся в этом мгновении, в мягких ласковых прикосновениях, в счастливом осознании взаимной любви.

Брок погладил его по бедру, и горячее касание его ладони маревом полыхнуло перед глазами, заволокло сознание, как дымом, и Стив не сразу понял, что Баки, откинув голову на спинку дивана, что-то ему говорит.

Брок, оторвавшись от своего занятия, куснул его за ногу, помогая вернуться в реальность.

– Стив, ну Стив, пожалуйста, мы же закончили с этим глупым вычесыванием? – заскулил Баки, у которого на человеческом лице причудливо отрастала шерсть – то собачья, то волчья.

Брок насмешливо фыркнул, продолжая дразняще ласкать его языком, провел губами по стволу, слизал выступившую на головке смазку. Баки дернулся, но стоически подавил порыв толкнуться бедрами.

– Вот и вычесались, – хмыкнул Стив, повторяя сказанную в похожей ситуации пару дней назад фразу.

Брок сдавленно хохотнул, отпихивая его от Баки.

– Вот уж не думал, что мы дойдем до стоп-слов, – заметил он, возвращая себе человеческий облик, и соскользнул на пол.

Опустившись перед сползшим пониже Баки на колени, Брок с силой провел ладонью по собственному твердому члену, прижимая его к животу, и дернул к себе Стива, поцеловал, как клеймом обжигая своим и вкусом Баки.

Больше всего Стив любил именно это – ощущение единения. Ему нравилось слышать на своей коже запах Брока и Баки, перемешанный с его собственным, нравилось чувствовать на языке пряный, сладкий вкус чужой кожи, шалея от понимания – они оба его, полностью, до самой последней клеточки принадлежат ему, так же как он сам принадлежал им, не существовал больше сам по себе.

Крепко сжав ладонь Баки, Стив навалился на Брока, уткнувшись лицом в коротко стриженный затылок, и его потащило, как по острым камням, волной жадной, страстной чувственности, заволокло сознание жарким, кипучим желанием делать хорошо, убедиться, что они все здесь, вместе, делят эти минуты на троих так же, как делили жизнь.

Брок опустил голову, вбирая член Баки в рот, выгнулся, подставляя затылок под губы, и Стив, задыхаясь от желания, огладил его спину ладонями, мучительно пытаясь вырваться из болезненного острого марева. Всего было слишком, на грани, на острие, взрезающем все органы чувств разом. Гладкая, нежная кожа под ладонями. Шалые, короткие стоны Баки и низкий, вибрирующий рык Брока. Разлившийся в воздухе, как афродизиак, запах вожделения, оседающий на языке пряной горчинкой вкуса, и вид, вышибающий дух вид, отпечатывавшийся, казалось, на сетчатке глаза.

Баки, крепко зажмурившийся, с исказившимся, как от боли, лицом, с трудом запихнул левую руку себе за спину, опасаясь не сдержаться и причинить кому-то из них вред, а правой, свободной, гладил Брока по лицу, по щекам, пропускал между пальцев волосы. Тот в ответ довольно заурчал и притерся к Стиву задом, не глядя дернул его к себе за резинку домашних штанов, помогая отвиснуть.

Приспустив такую лишнюю, такую мешающую сейчас тряпку, Стив погладил его между ягодицами и толкнулся внутрь, зная, что Брок примет его сразу, целиком, что внутри все еще влажно, а мышцы растянуты после их последнего раза.

Брок, запрокинув голову, с облегчением застонал, оглянулся на него, и его взгляд – такой же полубезумный, как у тяжело, рвано дышавшего Баки, смотревшего на них с голодным восторгом, – ударил под дых, затянул в глубокий, бездонный омут, из которого Стив вынырнул только тогда, когда Брок под ним хрипло вскрикнул и выгнулся, сжимая его в себе так, что потемнело в глазах от острой смеси наслаждения и боли, накрывшей его, как волной. Баки, на которого они оба чуть не рухнули, со стоном зажмурился, накрывая ладонью головку своего члена и ловя в нее вязкие капли спермы.

Брок, которого Стив придавил собой, оглушенный навалившимся на него сытым довольством, чуть отдышавшись, поцеловал меланхолично смотревшего в потолок Баки в колено и заполз обратно на диван. Расслабленно плюхнуться на него, впрочем, не вышло – Брок тут же подскочил, как ужаленный, и вытащил из-за спины позабытую пуходерку, хищно вонзившуюся в него зубчиками.

Баки, вытерший ладонь о штаны, хохотнул, подпихнул под Брока скомканную футболку и подобрал начесанный пучок черной шерсти, свалившийся на пол.

– Можно собирать, – сказал он, скатывая его в комок.

– Только попробуй предложить связать из шерсти носки, Барнс, – отозвался, не открывая глаз, Брок.

Судя по рожице, которую Баки ему скорчил, Брок угадал, и Стив улыбнулся. В носу защекотались шерстинки, но ему было все равно.

Черт с ней, с этой шерстью.

Баки отобрал у Брока пуходерку и потрогал тонкие зубья.

– Что ж, с этой твоей расческой тоже провал, Стиви, – сочувственно сказал он. – Что дальше придумаешь?

Брок насмешливо фыркнул, приоткрывая один глаз. Стив сделал вид, что очень глубоко задумался.

– Можно попробовать фурминатор, – сказал он, понадеявшись, что правильно произнес это жуткое слово, ассоциировавшееся исключительно с каким-то там терминатором.

Брок скривился, видимо, знакомый с принципом его действия, а Баки, напротив, внезапно оживился.

– О, это ты про ту штуку, у которой с одной стороны расческа, а с другой – фаллоимитатор? – поинтересовался он.

Стив и приподнявший ради такого голову Брок уставились на него со смесью изумления и ужаса.

– Фу, Бак, – поморщился Стив, стараясь не думать о том, что проклятый фурминатор, кажется, действительно придумали извращенцы.

Потому что Стив и сам задавался вопросом, зачем фурминаторам такая широкая, толстая ручка. Со всеми этими изгибами и пупырышками. Черт.

Баки хохотнул, выразительно потрогав ручку пуходерки, а Брок, хмыкнув, снова улегся, закинув руки за голову.

– Роджерс, покупай, – разрешил он.

Не успел Стив задуматься над тем, с чего вдруг такая покладистость и щедрость, как Брок коварно добавил:

– Следующий на очереди у нас Баки, мы же по-честному играем.

Подловленный на слове Баки возмущенно завопил, наваливаясь на захохотавшего Брока, и Стив, присоединяясь к их возне, подумал, что в этой дуаловской линьке есть и свои прелести.

К тому же должна же она когда-нибудь закончиться?..


End file.
